Our Journey
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: New Pokemon Trainers Grace, Matthew, Laura, Dylan, and Joanna start their adventure. Along the way they overcome great obstacles, whether they be physical or mental. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This new story will follow the week of our characters, Grace, Joanna, Laura, Matthew, and Dylan from the day they get their first Pokémon.  
**

**Ages and personality:**

**Grace: 12-Mostly happy and bright, but has a huge temper**

**Joanna:13-Popular nice girl  
**

**Laura:13-very dark, yet happy at the same time(is that even possible?)**

**Matthew:13-funny and witty**

**Dylan:12-very determined but annoying  
**

**Well, here goes!**

* * *

"Grace, wake up!" I groaned. what was today? Oh yeah, I was getting my first Pokémon from that Oak guy. Yup, I can go back to sleep...

"Wah!" I jumped out of bed, tripping on my Wii controller, jumping into my outfit, and finally flying down the stairs and out the door. I wore a light blue tank top that hugged my middle, black shorts, and I had a orange duffel bag over my shoulder. The sun was bright, and there was hardly a cloud in sight. '_What a perfect day to start my training!'_ I thought.

"Grace, Grace, wait up!" I turned around to see my younger sister Carol bounding down the front steps in her Cherubi pajamas, waving a piece of paper.  
"Grace, you forgot this. I made it just special for you, so you won't forget me when you become a Pokemon Master, because I know you're gonna!" I smiled at her confidence in me, but I was _really_ glad that she was only seven, I didn't need another pest going with me on my journey, I already had Dylan!

* * *

I shuffled down the stairs, still tired from last night. I just had to stop playing video games at night! Yawning, I sat down at the table and was greeted by a high pitched voice.

"Hey, Dil, you 'member what today is?"

"No, Kit, I don't remember what today is, how about you remind me?" I told my sister, Kit.

"Today you get your first pokemon! How could you forget?" Kit said, bouncing up and down. Ugh, sisters, _so_ annoying.

Then _crash_ Kit's plat fell on the floor, smashing into oblivion.

"Dylan! Was that you?" My mother yelled from upstairs.

'_Not this again! I always get in trouble for what she does! It's so unfair!' _With that in mind, I ran out the door before my sister could plead her way into finding some way that it could be my fault. Sighing, I walked over to my buddy Grace's house, seeing her out side with her sister.

"Yo, Grace, come here!" I yelled from the edge of the yard. Grace turned from her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do it, go on a journey. I'll miss my family to much!"She cried. I tried to console her.

"Come on, you're not just gonna give up, are ya?" I said. '_Oh, did that come off too harsh? I've never been good at comforting people.'_

"I-I guess you're right. Come on, let's go get the others."

We walked in the direction of our three friends houses. (they just happened to all be right next to each other)

* * *

"Hey Joanna, someones at the door for ya!" My older sister Ali yelled, who was sitting on the couch watching TV with Trip. Knowing who it must be I excitedly got up from the table and rushed to answer the door.

"Come on, Joanna! Hurry up! We've got to go!" Dylan yelled.

"Well look who it is, . We've got all day, Dylan, relax." I said to my pest of a friend. I did want to get my pokemon, though, so I complied and we hurried over to the next house in line.

* * *

I was jolted from my book as a loud voice carried through my open window. It was Grace.

"Hey, Matthew, get down here so we can get going!"

"Coming!" I hollered down, looking out the window, It was just my cousin, Grace, with Dylan, and Joanna. Good thing, too. I did _not_ want to deal with Laura, especially on a special day like this. She was so serious, she never laughed, I would have to fix that if we were going on a journey together. I pulled on my red shirt and my green caprices, grabbed my backpack, and raced out the door, not needing to say goodbye to anyone, because I was home alone. Mom and Dad were on vacation.

* * *

"Laura! Where are you!" I heard a my friend Joanna call from the front of the house. I snapped my book shut and placed it neatly in my backpack. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked to the door.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?" This time it was Grace.

"If you have to know, I was reading up on the champion's battle strategy." I said, huffing.

"Ya know, you're never gonna beat my uncle! He's the best trainer in the world!" Matthew boasted.

"Whoa! I didn't know the champion was your uncle!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What about me?" Grace chimed in,"I'm related to him, too!"

"Hey, enough arguing." I said to the group. We had to get to the professors lab. We ran down to the ranch as fast as we could go so we would not be late.

* * *

"Ouch!" Me and Matthew yelled simultaneous, clonking heads when the rest of our friends in front of us stopped.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"Shh! Grace, be quiet so we can hear it!" Dylan shushed me.

'What's going o-Oh! Wow!" I exclaimed as I strained to hear what the two figures on the hill were saying to each other.

"Pikachu, dodge, then counter with Iron Tail! Now!"

"Umbreon! Quick, hold him back with Psychic!"

"I-It's the Champion and the Professor! They're battling!" Joanna exclaimed, awed at the sight of the Pikachu still managing to attack even when it was restrained by Psychic.

"C'mon, it's just uncle Ash and the Professor, let's go watch them battle!" Matthew jumped the fence and ran full speed toward the battle sight. I followed close behind. The remaining trio exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed.

By the time we got close, they were already shaking hands, signifying the battle had ended.

"You're still a Champion, Ashy-Boy, but you won't beat me next time!" The Professor said. We snickered at the name 'Ashy-Boy'.

"Wouldn't bet on it, Gary, you know I'll always beat you!" Ash replied.

Then Matthew jutted in, "Aww, I missed the battle!"

"Hey, I didn't see you there, Matthew, Grace." Ash said, looking the group over, "I see you've brought the whole crew, and I think I know why you're here."

"Yup, they are here for their first Pokemon. I was wondering when you'd get here." The Professor said.

"Well, some people happen to be big Slowpokes in the morning." Dylan spoke up looking at Joanna. Joanna just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pikapi, chu pika chupi pika cha!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Ash, I think Pikachu is reminding you of when you first met!" Gary interpreted.

"Ah, we don't need to talk about that, let's just get you guys your Pokemon." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head Mareepishley.

We followed Ash and the Professor into the lab.

"As you know, there are only three Pokemon starters. There are five of you." Gary began,"So, I have taken the liberty, with the help from the champion, to find two other Pokemon suitable to be your starters." Gary Grabbed the five Pokeballs, and threw them in the air. "Go, everyone!" He yelled. Out came the typical Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirlte, along with a Solosis and a Minun. Dylan charged forwards.

"Oh, this Solosis is _so-o-o-o_ cute! It's mine!" Dylan yelled and grabbed at the floating cell. Solosis returned the affection by using its Psychic powers to lift Dylan back on his feet. We all laughed.

"Well, Dylan, it seems Solosis has agreed to be your partner!" The Professor said.

"Yahoo!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Eek!" I yelped, feeling an electric shock run up my arm. I looked down to see an electric bunny with blue markings tugging on my arm.

"Grace, it seems that Minun has chosen you!" Ash said. I smiled and picked it up.

"You're kinda cute" I said. It shocked my with another tiny jolt of electricity."And powerful too!"

"You look strong." Laura said. She got eye level with the Squirtle and studied it with a critical eye. "Okay, I choose you." Laura said, emotionless.

"Hey, I wanted Squirtle!" Joanna complained.

"Too bad, first come, first serve."

"Fine, then. I want the cute red lizard." Joanna said.

"Ah, good choice. But that lizard is called a Charmander."

"Yes! That leaves me with Bulbasaur! Just what I wanted!" Matthew yelled.

"At least _somebody_ got what they wanted." Joanna said, still fuming over not getting Squirtle.

"Okay, now here are your Pokedexes. You all know how to use them right?" He questioned us. We all nodded.

"Hey, how about a battle, to try out our new Pokemon?" Dylan asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ash confirmed, "I'll be referee."

"Hey uncle Ash, where is aunt Misty? It she at the Gym?" Matthew asked.

"No, she's in Johto right now." Ash replied. Gary then returned with some paper, a pen, and a hat. He wrote all of our names on pieces of paper and put them in a hat. from there he took out names to look at matches.

"Joanna will be going against Matthew, and Grace will battle Laura, and...oops, I forgot there are five of you, sorry Dylan." Gary explained.

"Well, I was wondering if I could battle you." Dylan asked.

"Sure, I need more practice anyways if I want to beat old Ashy-Boy here." Gary agreed.

"Hey!" Ash said, but they all ignored him.

"Pika" Pikachu sighed.

The first battle was between Matthew and Joanna.

"And, begin!" Ash yelled.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Matthew called out.

"Show your skill! Charmander!" Joanna cried.

The Pokemon yelled their respective names as they were released.

"Bulbasaur, quick, Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged the Charmander.

"Oh-no! Charmander, get out of the way!" Joanna yelled desperately. But her Charmander stood frozen in fear. Bulbasaur's bulb rammed into Charmander's, tail? At the least second Charmander turned sideways. Now Bulbasaur's bulb was on fire, and all Matthew could do was recall him.

"Never thought I would have to forfeit my first battle." Matthew mumbled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it was you're first time, and Bulbasaur did great." Ash consoled him.

"Next battle, Grace versus Laura!" Gary stated.

"Get ready for battle! Come on Squirtle!" Laura yelled as she threw he Pokeball.

"Let's do this! I choose Minun!" I called as my bunny materialized in front of me.

"Squirtle, start with tackle!"

"Jump out of the way, Minun, and go right into charge!"

"Mi-i-i-inu-u-u-n!" It called at it stored energy while in the air.

"Now! SPARK!" Minun released electricity, shocking Squirtle, and causing it to faint.

"Yes! I won!" I screamed. I squeezed Minun until It shocked me, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Now, for Dylan's battle against Professor Oak. Begin!"

"Solosis! I choose you!"

"You know what to do." Gary said calmly," Mewtwo, appear."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! Why does Gary (aka Professor Oak, in case you didn't get that) have a Mewtwo! Review if you want another chapter soon. Feedback would be nice.**

**~Blueblaze**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/H: Hi all! here's chapter two of Our Journey. Last chapter was a lot of fun to write. I'm really enjoying this story, and I hope all of you will to!**

"Mewtwo, appear." Professor Gary Oak said calmly, well, as calmly as anyone could say it when calling out a phsyco Pokémon clone that wants to destroy the world. Matthew looked frozen in shock, and Ash's jaw dropped to the floor. Literally. Me, Joanna, Laura, and Dylan were freaking out.

"Gary! When did you get a Mewtwo? Ash gasped at the sight of the cloned Pokemon.

"Ash, that why I called you here to come over. You guys too." He said, indicating us. "Team Rocket's new mission is to capture every legendary Pokemon, and then to use all their power at once. It could easily destroy any region!" Gary explained.

"Like the Death Star." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Never mind" I replied.

"Anyway, why do you need us?" Ash asked.

"I need you guys to help me spot and capture all of the legendary Pokemon, from every region, and capture it." Gary replied.

"Uh, one problem there, Gary. First of all, it's not right to keep legends in captivity, and two, even if it was okay, _how would we capture them? _As you said they have enough power to destroy a region! You expect them to just walk right up to the Pokeball ad jump in?" Ash was very doubtful.

"No worries, Ash. We'll be using these Mast-" Gary was cut off.

"Did all of you just totally forget I was here?" Mewtwo asked, using his Psychic powers to speak.

"Uh...no?" Ash said warily, not wanting to anger it. He had already been on his bad side and did _not_ want to get turned to stone again.

"Stupid human. Anyways, as the boy was saying, you will be using Master Balls. It will allow you two catch any Pokemon without fail." Mew's copy explained."And as for keeping them in captivity, you will let them roam free, but no one else will catch them." He finished.

"So do we get these Master Ball thingies?" Dylan piped up, liking the idea of being able to catch any Pokemon without fail.

"Yes but only one. And only use them on legendary Pokemon. If you see one catch it, then let it go and immedeatly transfer the ball to the lab." Gary said sternly.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna forfeit this match. I'll have to wait until I'm a little stronger to beat Mewtwo!" Dylan explained. Gary looked at him strangely for a minute, then gasped.

"Uh, sorry Dylan, I kinda forgot we were battling." Gary apologized.

"Professor, can we have our pokedex and our pokeballs now?" Laura asked impatiently.

"Sure, here you guys go." He handed us each a pokedex and five pokeballs, plus a Master Ball.

We headed out the door into the forest., and I heard a noise coming from a bush.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Joanna replied.

"It's probably a Pokemon, and I'm gonna catch it!" Laura yelled determinedly.  
The Pokemon jumped out, already in a tackle attack, and I screamed. It was a Weedle.

"What the heck!" Why is there a bug here! I HATE BUGS!" I screamed, near hysteria. This wan the one bad trait I had inherited from Aunt Misty. The hate of all bug type Pokemon. I jumped behind Matthew's back and cowered there.

"M-M-Matthew, go be a brave cousin and fight that _thing_ off." I whispered in fear. The Weedle looked up at us with eyes that had the look of determination.

"Not a chance! I'm catching this one!" Laura shouted.

"Get ready! Squirtle, I need you!" Laura called out, throwing her first Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Squirt Squirtle!" the blue turtle yelled, eager for a battle.

"Squirtle use water gun!" Laura shouted to her Pokemon. Squirtle blasted the worm in the face, blowing it tumbling backward. "Let's get it while it's down. Pokeball, GO!" She shouted as she threw the red and white ball. It touched the Pokemon, opened, and trapped the fainted Pokemon inside. It shook one, twice, three times. Laura had a grim look of determination, her dark brown hair thrown backward by the wind. The Pokeball caught the Pokemon.

"Yes! I caught my first Pokemon! I-uh, I mean, it's just a Weedle, no big deal." She looked away from us and stared at the ground. She mumbled something we could not hear.

"Uncle Paul would not like that celebration, I have to be more like him, otherwise I'll turn out like my dad."

We exchanged strange glances, then started down the road, me being on the look out that might jump out and eat me.  
Dylan was happily humming a song, with not a care in the world, obviously glad to be away from home. Matthew was looking at his Bulbasaur's data on the Pokedex, and Laura was looking at the ground with a scowl on her face.

Joanna, felt something was wrong. Did she forget something? She had her Pokemon, her backpack, and sleeping bag. Why did she feel impending doom then? Finally she realized what she forgot. She forgot to say goodbye to her family! How could she be so stupid? Joanna smacked her forehead.

"Uh, Joanna, are you okay?" Dylan was concerned, as he had just seen her smack her forehead for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, just buzz of you little pest." Joanna said annoyed.

"Whatever, just trying to be a good friend." Dylan huffed.

The rest of our journey was silent, except for Dylan humming, (which was out of key and annoying) until we got near the end of the forest.

"AH! Another bug! Get it away!" I screamed, making everyone jump. There was a smallish Caterpie in the middle of the path.

"Aw, it's kind of cute. Just look at those eyes!" Joanna cooed.

"What? How can it be cute! It's a _BUG!_" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now, making everyone cringe, and I was again hiding behind Matthew.

"What's so bad about it? It _is_ kinda cute, in a buggy kind of way!" Matthew laughed at his own joke, which no one else found funny and Laura scowled again at.

"It's a creepy crawly bug! That's what so bad about it!" I screamed again. I really had to get over this phobia, it made my throat sore.

"I like it." Joanna decided, "and I'm gonna catch it!"

"Fine, be little miss I-see-the-bright-side-of-everything!" I huffed.

"Okay Pokeball,g-" Joanna was cut off in surprise at she saw the Weedle on her leg crawl up and walk right into the Pokeball. After on shake, it was caught.

"I was just about to tell you that you have to battle it first, but this way works to. Laura said, letting out a rare chuckle.

"Okay, on that happy note, let's head to Pewter City!" Dylan spoke up. I grabbed Joanna, who was still staring at her newly caught Pokemon's Pokeball, by the arm and led her to the exit of the Forrest, which I was relived to be out of.

"Whew! I sure am glad to be out of that bug infested Forrest!" I let out a huge sigh.  
We stepped into the city, only to be surrounded by old, rock ages looking things. The only thing that stuck out was the Pokemon center.

"Hey, let's head to the Pokemon Center." Suggested Dylan. We all agreed, even Laura.

Inside, we headed to the nurse. only to find her being asked out by a spike, brown haired man.

"Nurse Joy! Please heal my hurting, lovesick heart with your tender loving care!" The man said.

"Hey, that's not a bad pickup line." Dylan commented."I might just use it when I-" He was cut off by Joy replying to the man, or more accurately, rejecting him.

"Brock, how many times do I have to tell, you! I'm already married!" The usually calm Nurse shouted.

"He sure is a blockhead." Laura commented.

"Hey you shouldn't say things like that about people you don't know, they might be famous or something." Joanna advised.

"Brock, Brock, where do I know that name?" Matthew pondered, tapping his chin,"Oh, I remember! Brock is the Pewter City Gym Leader!

"See what I mean Laura?" Joanna asked. Laura huffed in reply. I shook my head at my bickering friends. Brock wandered sadly out the door. It was then Nurse Joy saw us.

"Oh, hello kids. Sorry you had to see that." The nurse apologized.

"It's okay." Joanna replied, "but could you please heal our Pokemon?"

"Sure, that's my job." The Nurse replied. She was handed seven Pokeballs. She handed then to a Chansey, who took them down the hall. Then she turned to look at us.

"Do any of your names happen to be Grace or Matthew?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Matthew, and this is my cousin, Grace." Matthew introduced.

"Well, both of you have Phone calls waiting to be answered, so hop to it. We walked over to the Video Phone. I sat down to take my call first. It was my Mom.

"Hi Grace!" She said cheerily, her pink hair wet.

"Uh, mom, did you just take a shower or something? Why is your hair wet?" I asked.

"Well, I was outside gardening when a terrible rainstorm came in and I was forced inside!" She answered. "But what I really just wanted to make sure you made it here alright." She said.

"I'm fine, mom!" I said, embarrassed that my friends were seeing this.

The another face appeared in the screen.

"Hi Gwace!" It was my youngest brother Eli, wet and dripping. I was so embarrassed I broke the connection before Eli did something to embarrass me.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Probably just a faulty connection from the storm over there." I fibbed.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me your brother was so cute!" Joanna exclaimed.

"He's not that cute all the time,sometimes he's a little devil, trust me." I said.

"You are just so lucky you have a younger sibling! All I have are Trip and Ali, who are annoying teenagers, and really are devils!" She elaborated.

"Could you guys be quiet here! I'm trying to talk!" Matthew shushed us. He was one the phone with his uncle.

* * *

The rain pounded against his neck and dripped down his face from his blond hair. Good thing he looked so different from his brother.

He opened the unlocked door. '_silly children,__ you never know what might come in your door' _He thought. He crept upstairs, seeing the pictures of all the children on the wall. Their smiling faces made him sick, but he had a job to do. He walked into a room, with a sleeping teenage boy in the bed. He silently released a Zangoose and crept to the bed.

"Okay Zangoose, murder him." The blond haired boy whispered. The Zangoose unsheathed its sharp, killing claws and made a skillful red 'X' design on his neck. The red was blood. It was a clean cut right through the jugular. Instant kill. The man smiled as he dipped his finger in the ruby red pool on the boy's chest, and drew a big, red 'C' on the wall. This was his calling card. He deserved credit for this murder. He walked over to the girl's room and did the same thing. A bloody murder. Coming out of the house, the man stopped at the pictures again. He hated the smiles, besides, they were not on the real kids anymore, so why should they be in the pictures. He smirked ah he ripped out the smile of each picture of the kids he had murdered. Not he other girl. Leaving the torn out smiles in a pile on the floor, he wrote something on the wall in the leftover blood on he finger, right over the picture of the girl that was still alive. 'You are next' and he signed it with his normal C.

* * *

We were allfooling around in the lobby of the Pokemon center, watching a tournament going on in Hoenn, when Nurse Joy silently walked over to us, looking grave.

"Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" I asked. I wish I didn't. It just caused a world of pain for my friends, even though they would have to find out eventually.  
She took a deep breath then spoke.

"Joanna, I am very sorry, but your brother and sister were just murdered."

* * *

**A/N: So many questions! Who was the murderer? Why did he do it? Why is he glad he doesn't look like his brother! If you want answers to these questions, then please review!**

**~Blueblaze**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, put a school writing assignment got in the way and my schedule was thrown off. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, and my good friend Midnight Glaze helped me sort them out (in an indirect way). If you need ideas, she has some good ones, though they are kind of violent…..**

**Anyways, enough of me, on with the story!**

* * *

Tears came to her eyes. One or two escaped down her cheek. Joanna, the girl with the always happy, perfect life, was crying. I was shocked, too.  
We all were. Trip and Ali were like the older sister and brother I never had. I opened my mouth to say something comforting, but closed it from lack of anything to say. It had come out of the blue. Start our journey, then they die. Mathew was crying silently, Dylan had a spaced out look on his face. Laura was like always, emotionless, but she did have a glimmer of sadness or sympathy in her eye. Me, Laura, and Joanna had been best friends growing up. Joanna wiped away her last tear and put a look of determination in its place.

"I will catch the murderer on this journey, even if it takes forever!" She said simply, then ran off to her room in the center. All the rest of us just looked around in shock.

"Um, I guess we'll take off tomorrow, if Joanna still feels like continuing." Dylan suggested.

"What! Of course Joanna will continue her journey! She said she would find the killer!" I yelled.

"I'm just saying, something drastic happened to her, she needs some time to chill." Now I was in a rage.

"She is strong! She _WILL_ continue and catch the killer ! And tomorrow we are gonna keep going!" I was screaming at Dylan, not just because of what he said, also because I was ticked off that hes was _right_. Great. Another trait I inherited from my Aunt Misty. A huge temper. Why was I so much like her? Now I was already too mad to listen to Dylan's apology, and I ran down the same way Joanna had gone.

"Do you think you could just listen to me for once!" Dylan shouted down the hallway"You never understand what everyone else is going through! You're so selfish, brat!"  
Hot tears were streaming down by face. I burst in to the room where the girls were bunked, ignoring Joanna, who was sobbing quietly on her bed, and I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Minun must have felt my distress and popped out of it's Pokeball.

"Mi mi, Minun." It touched me on the shoulder, but I lashed out at it.

"Go away!" I yelled, my voice muffled by the pillow. Minun sat at the edge of my bed now, pouting. I looked up."I'm sorry, Minun, I didn't mean to yell." I took her in my arms and hugged her, and she passed warm, sparks of electricity to me through her hands. I dried my eyes and walked to Joanna, who was laying on her bed, sobbing.

"Minun, go get Joanna's bag for me." I commanded Minun. It looked a me questioningly for a moment, then complied.  
I reached into the slot for Pokeballs, and released Charmander and to my dismay, Caterpie. I screamed and scrambled up the ladder of the bunk bed.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Joanna asked. I didn't reply, but my plan worked.

"Oh, hi Charmander, hi Caterpie." She said as she embraced them. Charmander was cute, but how could she let that _bug_ crawl on her shoulder. I shuddered, but kept my mouth closed. She continued."No matter what happens, I'll keep on my journey and always be happy, and most of all, I'll always love you two." I was almost touched by the way Caterpie nuzzled her. Almost. Then she looked up at me, on the top bunk.

"Uh, h-hi, Joanna." I stuttered.

"Grace, what are you doing up there?" She asked, confused.

"Well, your bug popped out of its Pokeball and I had to climb up here to escape its creepiness." We laughed. Then we decided to see what was on the TV, so we could relax, but I soon got restless.

* * *

"You didn't have to be that harsh!" Laura reprimanded Dylan.

"Well, excuse me for showing emotion! You are about as feeling as a brick wall!" Dylan countered.

Laura gasped. "What did you just say!" Dylan just smirked at her. Then Laura stormed down the same hallway Grace and Joana had.

"Well, I guess It's just you and me, Dylan."Matthew said.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go down to my room before someone else yells at me!" Dylan shouted.  
Matthew sighed.

"Whoa, your friends sure have tempers!" Said a trainer sitting on the other side of the room, who had been listening to the whole exchange.

"Um, yeah" I said, rubbing the back of my head, embarrasses that he had saw all that. _What the heck! I just sounded just like Grace, and I_ _did the rubbing back of head thing, too! What am I, turning into her? I mean, she's only my cousin, not my twin! _Matthew thought, slightly disturbed. Then he decided to go train, so he went outside.

"Okay, Bulbasuar, come on out!" I called. My Grass Type appeared in front of me. "Now Bulbasaur, we need to work on your speed. All you have to do is t-" I saw grcae sitting on the ledge on the wall further in the gardens, holding Minun. I ran over two her, with my Pokemon close behind.

"Minun, why did they have to get killed? Now everyone's either mad or sad! it's not fair we just started our journey!" Grace said angrily.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Well, we're all arguing or or upset, and we just started our journey! This isn't supposed to happen! She yelled.

"Don't worry, we're all here for each other! I'm sure tomorrow we'll a be fine!"Matthew said.

"Thanks Matt." She said. She had such an easy way with him, almost as if they were closely related, not just cousins.  
Matthew walked off from the Center's garden .Grace smiled at Minun, knowing that now everything would be okay. Or she thought. She heard a muffled thump, and would have thought nothing of it, if it were not for the memory that played through her mind just then. It was of when her and Matthew were out playing in the woods. They weren't more than five. It was late, we stayed there for hours, playing. Matthew thought he knew the way back, but they were lost. Then Matthew tripped on a tree root and hit his head. He was knocked out. It had been a brisk spring day, but the night got cold. It was almost dawn before they found them. It was the scariest night of her life.

"Matthew! Where are you?" Grace shouted. I walked down to the exit of the garden. then I saw him. He was laying on the ground next to the boy's room's window, out cold. Obviously he had tried to pull a stupid stunt and try getting into the room through the window. _Sometimes he's so stupid!_ She thought. She kicked him in the head lightly. "Come on, princess, wake up!"

He groaned slightly, then opened his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't do that." He said.

"No duh! Now come one, let's go inside." Grace said, helping him to his feel. We walked through the sliding glass doors of the Pokemon Center. Were were about to go see if the others were okay, but Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Grace, Matthew, go get your other friends, you have a call from Professor Oak. You must be popular!" She said, commenting on how we had already had 3 phone call in one day. I went down to get Joanna and Laura, and Matthew went to get Dylan. Eventually, we all got down to the phone. Matthew picked up the reviever and the screen turned on to show Professor Oak.

"Whoa, it is true, they do!" He exclaimed when he saw all of us.

"Huh? Who does?" Dylan asked.

"Never mind, you'll find out soon enough." The professor said."Ash, I have them on the phone." He got up to let Ash talk.

"It's the Pokemon Master!" Laura said with surprise.

"I thought we already established that we knew him?" Matthew said, annoyed.

"Well, he _is_ the Pokemon Master! He deserves to be respected!" Laura retorted.

"It's okay, you guys don't have to be formal with me." Ash said. Matthew cast Laura an I-told-so glance, but Laura just looked away.

"Why'd you call us?" Joanna asked.

"Well, first off, Joanna, I am very sorry about your brother and sister, they were some promising trainers."

"It's okay, I didn't really spend any time with them, and they didn't care about me." Joanna said with a small sad smile. Ash nodded.

"Well, there are two things I need two tell you guys. Number one, I need your help to save the world, and number two, Grace and Matthew, sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you are both adopted. Lily and Violet are not your moms." As he said this, Grace and Matthews eyes grew, filled with shock. Her Aqua eyes met his light brown ones. They knew who their brother/sister was, and they had a pretty good idea of who their real parents were...

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Oh, I'm evil. Sorry this was really short, I had the perfect place to end the chapter, but it is short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. Don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
**

**~BlueBlazeHeart  
**


End file.
